Harsh Light of Day
by Jo. R
Summary: 'Enemy on the Hill' post-ep fic. The morning after the night before.


Title: Harsh Light of Day  
>Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)<br>Rating: FR-13  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: Angst, friendship, smidgen of romance, post-ep.<br>Spoilers: 9x04 - Enemy on the Hill  
>Summary: The morning after the episode. Post-ep.<p>

* * *

><p>He woke with a crick in his neck and a warm weight against his chest.<p>

Swallowing a groan as his back protested at having spent the night on the sofa, Gibbs kept his eyes closed against the glare of the early morning sun. His slowly waking mind reminding him of the events that had led to him lying half-on, half-off his couch with Abby sprawled on top of him.

Her test to be a donor. The revelation she had a brother she knew nothing about. The DNA test. The discovery she'd been adopted.

The heart-breaking expression on her face when she'd opened the locket and shown him the photograph of Gloria Sciuto, the woman she'd believed to be her mother.

He'd known, even before she said it, what she'd discovered. He'd caught a glimpse of the lock of blond hair on the opposite side of the locket and his mind had put two and two together in an instant; he knew Abby better than anyone and knew how her mind worked.

It didn't make seeing her confusion, her sense of betrayal and her pain any easier having known what she was going to say.

He opened his eyes when he felt her stir against him, watching through hooded eyelids as she struggled into an upright position, a frown temporarily marring her brow as she struggled to put the pieces together herself.

He knew the moment she remembered, saw the flash of pain in her eyes and the sheen of tears.

Watched her hand instinctively move to clutch the silver locket she still wore on its slender chain around her neck.

Wordlessly, she turned to face him, her expression lost, her green eyes shimmering as they searching his face for something he knew he couldn't give.

Answers.

A magic solution that would take away her pain.

A time machine, maybe, so she could go back and forget what she'd learned.

Knowing there was nothing he could do or say to help her caused his heart to ache anew, his jaw clenching as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, reaching for her even as she moved back into his embrace.

"Tell me it's going to be okay, Gibbs," Abby mumbled, pressing her face against his shoulder. "Just tell me it's going to be okay."

He felt her tears soak through the thin material of his t-shirt and wasn't surprised; if anything, he'd expected her to cry the night before but figured she'd been a little too shocked, a little too numb, for the emotion to overtake her in the immediate aftermath of her discovery.

Gibbs tightened his arms around her, hating the wave of helplessness that crashed over him. "We'll get through this." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, swearing to himself that he'd keep the vow. "You're not alone, Abs."

He held her while she cried herself out, waiting patiently as she composed herself before pulling away from him, a faintly embarrassed, partly apologetic look on her face.

Even with faint crease lines on her face where it'd been pressed against his t-shirt, and the mascara smudges and running eyeliner and red-rimmed eyes from her crying jag, Gibbs couldn't keep himself from thinking she was beautiful.

His Abby, an intriguing mix of strong and vulnerable, innocent and wise, old and young...

Unique.

Abby.

His.

"I'm sorry I got your t-shirt wet." She dropped her gaze, her expression downcast.

Making a decision in that moment, one that would help him keep the promise he'd made to himself that she wouldn't be alone during the difficult weeks and months ahead, Gibbs reached out and touched her cheek. His fingertip trailed over her soft skin, over her lips, to her chin, where he used it to tilt her face upwards.

He moved slowly, studying her response intently, prepared to back off the moment she looked uncomfortable and breathed a sigh of relief against her lips when no such sign came.

Gibbs brushed her lips with his softly, keeping the kiss sweet and light. He pulled back after a moment, a small smile on his face at the almost wondrous expression on hers.

"I will help you get through this, Abby," he promised, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

For the first time in what Gibbs considered far too long, a ghost of a smile flickered to life across Abby's lips. Before it could fade entirely, he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, drawing her against him as he leaned back against the sofa.

Nestling into him once more, a little of the tension leaving her body, Abby closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to his chest through his t-shirt.

"Thank you, Gibbs. For being here for me."

"Always, Abs." He kissed the top of her head again, his eyes slipping shut as he savoured the sensation of holding her close once again. "Always."

As the sun continued to rise outside, the couple curled up together, taking comfort in each other as they each prepared for the trials ahead.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
